


There's Something About the Sunshine

by captainbluebell137



Series: The Fitzpatrick twins series [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Mild Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainbluebell137/pseuds/captainbluebell137
Summary: *** Story makes more sense if you read prequel "Accept Me For Who I Am" ***Camille and Maddie are home for the summer holidays and obtain a surprise visit from the Pevensie family. But when a twin switch goes awry, tensions rise and Camille finds herself in a very difficult and uncomfortable position with her feelings. And Peter Pevensie greatly fears he might’ve fallen for the wrong girl.
Relationships: Caspian/Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Peter Pevensie/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Fitzpatrick twins series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136426
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello and welcome to the sequel to "Accept Me For Who I Am" ! As I mentioned in the summary, this story makes a lot more sense if you go and read that one first!   
> I just wanted to make the same claim that I made in the first story. The name Maddie Fitzpatrick in this story was inspired by the character of the same name from Suite Life of Zack and Cody. However, my character doesn't look like Maddie from SLZC, it's just the name that's the same. That being said, I do NOT own ANY of the characters on SLZC, nor do I own any of the canon HP and Narnia characters! (credit goes to J.K. Rowling and C.S. Lewis for that). I only own the non-canon OCs of the story.   
> Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys and don't forget to comment and let me know how you like the story!

_ “On the floors of Tokyo _

_ Or down in London town to go, go _

_ With a record selection _

_ And a mirror’s reflection _

_ I’m a-dancin’ with myself” _

We screamed along to Billy Idol, dancing wildly in our shorts and t-shirts. My cascading light-brown hair flew in every direction to the rhythm of the song, which was blaring from our Muggle boombox. I glanced at Maddie, whose equally light-brown ponytail whipped through the air as she shook her head as much as I was. 

It was finally summer vacation now, and the both of us decided to make the most of it by having as much fun as possible. After all, we were going into our fifth year at Hogwarts Schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry in September, which meant we would be writing our O.W.L.s, the second hardest final exam ever given at Hogwarts (after the N.E.W.T.s in seventh year). There wouldn’t be much time for fun then, so we were taking advantage now. 

“ _ If I looked all over the world, and there’s every type of girl, _ ” sang Maddie. 

“ _ But your empty eyes seemed to pass me by, leave me dancing with myself, _ ” I continued with a laugh.

It was kind of a recurring joke between the two of us, singing and dancing along to  _ Dancing With Myself _ . Since we were twins, we kind of looked like mirror copies of one another, so it really was like we were dancing with ourselves. 

“ _ Camille _ !  _ Madeleine _ !” we heard our mother’s angry screech echoing from the kitchen. “Turn that racket off at once! Your cousins will be here soon!”

“And? They’re twins too, they can dance along!” I yelled back. 

“I SAID TURN IT OFF!!” 

Rolling our eyes, we obeyed and joined our mother in the kitchen. She was cleaning off the counters. 

“Anything we can do to help?” Maddie questioned. 

“Give the kitchen a little sweep for me, will you  _ Madeleine _ ?” she replied. “And  _ Camille _ , can you rearrange the living room a little bit? Thank you, girls.” 

I loved the way our mom said our names. She was of French origin, so she was the one who named us. She felt it would be appropriate to give us French first names, since we would have our American dad’s last name. And she always pronounced our names in their original French pronunciation. 

About an hour later, as our mom was setting up dinner, the three of us heard a car pull into our long, pebbled driveway and we ran outside. It was still light, despite it being about 7:30, and the evening sun brilliantly illuminated our countryside house and land. 

There were two cars in sight, the first being our dad’s, who had just come home from work, and the second being a rental car which our aunt, uncle, and two cousins stepped out of. 

“Hi!!!” There were a series of fits and shrieks as everyone embraced each other and began talking excitedly. Maddie and I led our cousins, Sophie and Margaret, into the guest bedroom next door to our room. They were a year younger than us and were also twins. Except they didn’t look much like each other, since Sophie had shoulder-length, straight blonde hair (which she’d inherited from her father) and Margaret’s was short, brown, and curly (like her mother’s, our mother’s sister). 

“I still don’t understand why you guys can’t move back to America,” whined Margaret. “You’ve been gone for over five years! And it sucks that we can only see each other in the summer.” 

“I know, Maggie,” I told her, giving her a hug. “We miss you too, but we can’t just pack up and leave our life behind. Plus, as much as we miss America, Maddie and I couldn’t be any happier here in England.” 

“But there’s magic schools in America too, isn’t there?” Sophie joined in. “You can attend those. And then you won’t have to leave.” 

Our entire family knew about me and Maddie being witches. We had been just as shocked as they’d been when we’d first found out at 11 years of age. We’d also told Sophie and Margaret all about Hogwarts and how amazing it was, sending them letters as frequently as we could. Unfortunately, we couldn’t show them any magic tricks because underage witches and wizards were forbidden from doing magic outside of school. And the penalty for breaking this rule was expulsion, which we most  _ definitely  _ did not want. 

“And it’s no fair we’re only staying until the end of June,” complained Sophie, crossing her arms and pouting. “I don’t wanna go to stupid Wales. Who even wants to  _ visit _ a country named after a sea mammal?” 

“I’m pretty sure Wales wasn’t named after a sea mammal,” chuckled Maddie. “And Wales isn’t stupid, it’s beautiful _. _ Come on, Soph, don’t be like that. I promise you’ll  _ both _ love it.” Maddie and I each gave our cousins a hug before heading to the backyard, where our parents had called us for dinner. 

We went to sleep very late that night from all the celebrating we’d been doing. Sophie and Margaret fell asleep a lot faster than us from all the travel exhaustion and were snoring away like bears next door. I turned off the main light in our room, leaving only the dim glow of the lamp on Maddie’s desk, where she was sitting. I saw her scribbling away furiously on a blank piece of paper, which she’d filled down to the last right-hand corner. 

On  _ both _ sides of the paper. 

I then spotted our barn owl, Chi, perched outside our window and peeking in. Our parents had bought him for both of us on our birthday this year. He was very handy because then we wouldn’t need to always use the school owls to deliver letters from Hogwarts, and we could also deliver our own letters from home to our friends now too, since we obviously didn’t have access to the school owls right now. 

Thinking about our friends made me miss them terribly. Maddie and I had two best friends whom we shared a dorm with at Hogwarts: Lydia Starlight and Saoirse McCahill-Lawson. 

We couldn’t see them this summer because Saoirse was visiting family in Ireland and Lydia was in Paris. We still sent each other letters, but it wasn’t the same as hanging out in person. I sighed as I glanced back over at Maddie. 

“Writing to Edmund?” I inquired. Maddie nodded. 

“It’s been raining in London ever since they came back,” she answered. 

“Bummer.” 

“Yeah.” Maddie turned to me and smiled sadly. “I miss him.” 

“I know you do.” 

Edmund Pevensie, a Slytherin boy in our year, was Maddie’s boyfriend. Edmund also had three other siblings at Hogwarts, which Maddie had introduced me to. The four siblings, peculiarly, were in all four different houses: Lucy, the youngest Pevensie, was a Hufflepuff like Maddie and I and going into her third year this year; Susan, the second oldest, was a Ravenclaw going into her final year; and Peter, the eldest, was a Gryffindor who had just graduated this year. Maddie had told me he would be going on to play Quidditch professionally, having been recruited by the Caerphilly Catapults near the end of the school year. This hadn’t surprised me, since he’d been captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team since his fifth year. 

And I was almost certain his perfect looks had also played a major role in getting him recruited. 

I rolled my eyes at that. Peter had been one of those attractive, popular blokes that all the girls had a crush on back at Hogwarts. Although I had to admit he  _ was _ kind and considering, and not really a jerk, I still thought of him as an arrogant show-off and a flirt. But oh well. 

I got up from my bed and walked over to Maddie, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

“You’ll see him soon,” I told her gently. “Who knows? Maybe he’ll even visit for a day or two.” Maddie scoffed at that but still placed her hand over mine and said, “Thanks”. 

She folded up her letter neatly into a ready envelope and opened the window to give it to Chi. The owl took off into the night holding Maddie’s letter in his orange beak. She then turned off the lamp light and the two of us finally went to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so the first couple of chapters will be a bit more of character development, but I promise the story will begin to pick up soon!! Enjoy!!

The second half of the month of June had flown by and soon, it was only two days until Sophie and Margaret had to leave for Wales. The four of us were outside on the backyard patio, where Maddie and Margaret sat playing chess - the Muggle kind of course, where they had to physically move the pieces - while Sophie and I stood watching. Last year, Maddie had been crowned the wizard’s chess champion at Hogwarts, having defeated former champion Pietro Vexmoor in a wizard’s chess challenge in Transfiguration. 

Maddie was unbeatable - Sophie and I had already played her once and both got crushed  _ very  _ early in the game. Margaret had kept on trying to beat her, but to no avail. She hadn’t even once gotten  _ close _ to winning. 

“You’re too good, Maddie,” she pouted, after tragically losing her seventh match and tipping her king. “Again. I wanna play White this time.” 

“She already beat you  _ five _ times with you playing White, Margaret,” Sophie said in a bored voice. “Just give it up. We’ll be here for  _ ages _ wasting time when we have to leave in two days. Come on, let’s do something else.” 

Maddie and Margaret packed up the chess board and followed me and Sophie inside. It was a boiling hot day today, so everywhere we went was suffocating. True, we’d been sitting in the shade the entire time outside but it was only as wide as the small umbrella that created it. Even in the house the sun blazed right through the transparent windows, leaving us feeling drowsy. 

“Do you guys wanna bike down to the ice cream parlour?” I suggested. “Or get frozen lemonades?” 

“It’s too hot,” complained Margaret, her head drooping into her arms on the kitchen island. 

“Plus our bike seats will set our asses on fire,” Sophie added. 

“Well luckily for you guys, it’ll be colder in Wales,” I pointed out and Sophie narrowed her eyes at me. 

As we sat in the kitchen rejecting idea after idea for things to do, our mom and Aunt Colette came in. 

“Hey girls!” called our mom, but I noticed she was using her  _ I-have-something-to-tell-you _ tone. 

“Catherine, can you pass me a ginger ale?” Aunt Colette called to our mom and our mom threw one over to her from the fridge. 

“Girls,” she said again, turning to us. “You’ve got guests waiting for you outside.” 

_ Guests? _ Maddie and I exchanged puzzled looks.  _ What guests? Had Saoirse and Lydia come back from vacation already?  _

The four of us curiously hurried over and pushed open the front door. 

And found ourselves staring in the faces of all four Pevensie siblings. 

Maddie was the one who reacted first, releasing a cry of both surprise and ecstasy before rushing over to throw her arms around them all. She hugged her boyfriend Edmund last before locking lips with him. I saw Lucy Pevensie scrunching up her face and heard an exclaim of disgust coming from right next to me. 

“Is that Maddie’s boyfriend?” asked Margaret, who had made the sound and now bore a similar expression to Lucy’s. 

“Who cares, look at the other one!” Sophie piped in, staring at Peter with a goofy, lovesick grin on her face. I laughed at her and gave her a short tap, but she ignored it. 

The three of us joined Maddie and the Pevensies and I introduced Sophie and Margaret to Susan and Lucy. When we got to Peter, Sophie shot her hand out at him and said “Sophie Hale” before I could even open my mouth to speak. Peter seemed very amused and playfully made a gesture of taking her hand and kissing it, which literally made Sophie faint. 

“Sorry!” exclaimed Peter, staring at her limp body now sprawled on the grass. “I - I didn’t mean for her to get hurt!” 

“Oh no, don’t mind her,” I laughed, rushing over to pull Sophie up off the ground. “She’s fine, don’t worry. I’ll just take her inside to cool her off.” 

“Here,” Peter said and drew his wand. He quickly cast a spell that shot out a gust of cold air and Sophie’s head sprang up immediately, nodding back and forth like a bobblehead doll. 

“Thanks,” I giggled as I sent Sophie inside to get herself some water. “I forgot you’re allowed to do magic outside of school now. Must be a great advantage.” 

“It really is,” he agreed. “Don’t worry, you’ll have that advantage too, eventually. What are you, 15? Only two more years to go, not too long.” 

I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows teasingly. 

“Wow, stalker much?”

“Excuse me?” 

“How else would you know how old I am?”

“Well, aren’t you Maddie’s twin?”

“No, I’m her parallel equivalent from another galaxy. You’d better watch out. Your wand is no match for my alien powers.” Peter laughed loudly as I imitated lasers shooting out of my hands. 

“Very funny,” he chuckled. 

“What are you guys doing here?”

“My brother, it seems, couldn’t spend another second in the absence of your sister.” We both chuckled as we glanced over at Edmund and Maddie, who were deep in conversation with Susan. Edmund had an arm around Maddie’s waist and I saw Lucy and Margaret chatting away happily a little further away. 

“I’m joking,” Peter said. “We’re actually staying at a cabin in Lincoln for the summer with our parents. Edmund said you lived nearby so we came to visit.” 

“How did you get here?” I asked, not seeing a car anywhere apart from ours and the rental car. Peter pointed to the side of our house, where four wooden brooms rested against the brick wall. I nodded in understanding. 

“Is the black one yours?” I questioned. It was the only different, as well as the biggest, one out of all four. Peter nodded.

“Nimbus 2001,” he announced proudly with his hands on his hips. “Bought it with my own money. After all, you can’t play professional Quidditch with Cleansweep Fives, can you?” He pretended to flex his muscles and I rolled my eyes at him.  _ See? What did I tell you? Show off.  _

Peter and I then went over to join the rest and he talked for a little while with Maddie as I conversed with Susan and Edmund on various topics. 

We ended up hanging out the whole day and the Pevensies stayed for both lunch and dinner before flying back home as the sun was setting. Everyone had had an amazing time. Even Peter, whom Sophie had clung to like a moth to all day. 

“They couldn’t have shown up a  _ little  _ earlier?” she’d complained afterwards when they left. “Like, two weeks ago or something?” The rest of us chortled and went back inside to help Sophie and Margaret start packing. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, five days after our cousins had left, Maddie and I found ourselves just sitting in the house again. I was lying comfortably on the couch reading my book while Maddie sat at the living room table going over chess games on her board. She had impromptu signed up for a chess tournament in Lincoln, the Muggle village near us, at the last minute and had thus been spending the last three days doing nothing else but going over games, studying, and preparing like crazy. I told her repeatedly she was going to be just fine but she shushed and ignored me every time. 

Today was the first day of the tournament, which started at 3:00 this afternoon. Later, at about 1:30, we were in our room when I suddenly noticed a moving figure in our backyard. I squinted in confusion; I knew our parents were inside the house somewhere, so I had no idea who the figure was. 

“Maddie?” I addressed my sister, who was busy packing some food and chess books for the drive to Lincoln. “Who’s that?” 

She followed my pointing finger and I saw her eyes grow wide as she gasped loudly, dropping her books with a heavy  _ thud _ . 

“Ouch!” I cried as one of them landed on my bare foot. “Watch it!” 

“That’s Peter!” Maddie exclaimed in dismay. 

“ _ Peter _ ? Peter  _ Pevensie _ ?” I questioned, befuddled. “What’s he doing here?” Maddie slapped her forehead before answering. 

“That day the Pevensies came over, Peter and I had arranged for us to have a sort of Quidditch training session here so that he could practice a bit before he starts in the big leagues. We’d decided on today, but I totally forgot! And I’ve got to get to my tournament!” Maddie began pacing back and forth, panicking and thinking hard. 

“Why not just tell him that you forgot and set up another day?”

“No, this was the one day he had off,” Maddie stressed. “He’ll start having to go to meetings and training sessions with the Catapults and won’t have time for anything.” 

I could now make out Peter’s shape as he drew nearer. I then noticed he was carrying a broomstick and a heavy-looking bag. Although of course, his toned self made it look effortless. 

“So what are you going to do?” I asked her. Maddie paced a little while longer before her face brightened with an idea. She spun to face me. 

“Switch with me,” she said. 

“ _ What? _ ” 

“Yeah yeah, that’s  _ perfect _ !” she cried out, clapping her hands together as though she’d made the discovery of the century. “You’ll pretend to be me and go help Peter. That way, we won’t need to reschedule and I can go to my tournament!” 

“Were you hit in the head with a bowling ball??” I shrieked. “I can’t play Quidditch! Plus, Peter’s not  _ stupid _ ; he’ll  _ know for sure _ it’s not you. He’ll find out as soon as he sees me. He knows which one of us is me and which one’s you.”

“Come on Camille,  _ please _ ?” she begged. “I have to leave in a few minutes and it’s just this once. And you’ve seen me play Quidditch loads. You’ll be  _ fine _ ,” she added upon seeing the look on my face. I stole another glance at Peter, who still hadn’t quite reached our house yet due to our massive land space, and then turned back to Maddie. 

“But I don’t even look like you!” I repeated to her. 

“Here, take my glasses,” she said, handing me her square-like glasses. They were the exact same shape as mine except that mine had an entirely black frame and hers were black mixed with dark pink. “And I’ll take yours.” 

After we’d switched glasses, she eyed me up and down. 

“You’ll have to change out of your dress,” she said. “Because I never wear dresses.” 

I frowned at her. We were about as different as we looked alike. I absolutely loved wearing dresses and skirts while Maddie loathed them, always opting for shirts and pants. 

“You can pick out some of my clothes in order to look more like me. Lastly, my hair’s longer than yours so I’ll give you some hair extensions. You’ll have to tie up, too, as I always do.” She fumbled around our closet for a while and pulled out a mass of fake hair identical in colour to our own. 

“Where the hell did you even get that??” 

“Halloween costume from when we were like, 10.” She threw the hair at me and I held it pinched between my thumb and my index at arm’s length in semi-disgust. 

“Maddie!” our parents called from the front door. “We have to leave, let’s go!”

“Coming!” Maddie yelled back. “Okay, I can’t stay any longer, but that should be it I think. Make sure you wear at least sneakers or something, don’t go out in your flip-flops. Wear your Converse or whatever.” Then she sighed.

“Listen, I’m sorry to put you in a situation like this, but I have no choice. I’m only playing one game today, so I should be back real soon.” Maddie grabbed my hands and held them in hers.

“You’ll be fine, Camille,” she said softly with a smile. “I know you will be. It’s you, after all.” 

I smiled back at her and squeezed her hands. 

“I hope so,” I replied. “Good luck in the tournament.” We hugged quickly and Maddie ran out of our room and over to where our parents were. As I rushed to change into some colorful t-shirts and shorts of Maddie’s, I heard the car pulling out of our driveway. I glanced back outside and saw that Peter had now reached our backyard and was putting down his broomstick and heavy bag. I hurriedly fastened the hair extensions onto my real hair and tied it up into a ponytail like Maddie’s. I took a quick look in our closet mirror. 

I was very surprised. I literally looked like Maddie’s clone. Which, I mean, was a very good thing in this case because that was the whole point. Looking back outside, I saw Peter walking over to our backyard door and I ran over to it, slipping into my Converse as soon as he reached the door. He knocked and I drew in a deep breath. I know Maddie had faith in me, but that didn’t stop me from being terrified. 

Something inside me told me this wasn’t going to go well at  _ all _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please review !!


	3. Chapter 3

“Maddie?” Peter said after I’d opened the door. I smiled politely at him, trying my absolute best to hide my overpowering anxiety. 

“Hi, Peter,” I answered and stepped outside. 

_ So far so good. I guess. _

“I just heard a car pulling out of your driveway. I thought everyone might’ve left.”

“Oh, no, my parents are just taking Mad - Camille into town,” I corrected myself quickly, praying with all my might he hadn’t noticed my slip-up. 

“How come  _ you _ stayed?” 

“Uh… they’re taking her to a doctor’s appointment,” I invented. “I mean, who wants to go to that, am I right? Plus, we’ve got a training session scheduled today, so I very well couldn’t leave.” To my relief, Peter smiled in that moment and nodded. 

“You’re right,” he answered. “I really appreciate you helping me, by the way. I know you probably have better things to do, but…”

“No, no, don’t worry, it’s perfectly fine,” I reassured him. “I’m, uh… happy to help.”

I had to admit, I was taken aback by how polite he was. I mean, I already knew he was nice, but I’d thought it was mostly for his reputation. But now he wasn’t at Hogwarts anymore and wasn’t surrounded by any sort of crowd. He had no one to impress. 

He might not be too bad of a person after all. 

My thoughts were very abruptly interrupted when I felt something whack me hard in the gut. I staggered backwards and fell over, clutching my stomach in pain. 

“Ow!” I shrieked angrily at him. “What was that for?” 

“Blimey, Maddie, I’m sorry,” Peter replied, striding over to help me up with one hand and scoop up the large red Quaffle he’d thrown at me with the other. “As a Chaser, I would’ve thought you’d have better reflexes than that.” 

Then I heard a small chuckle escape his mouth and I glared hard at him. Looks like I’d spoken much too soon about him not being too bad after all. 

I crossed my arms. 

“That wasn’t funny,” I snapped at him with the scowl still on my face. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he repeated but I could see a hint of a smile still left on his face. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” I sniffed, sticking my nose in the air. 

“No need to be so moody, I was only playing around. And speaking of playing, shall we get started?” 

“Yeah, sure,” I answered. 

However, Peter just stood there, tossing the Quaffle back and forth between his hands and looking at me expectantly. 

“What?” I asked icily. 

“You’ll need a broomstick, won’t you? Unless you want to try and toss the Quaffle through the 30-foot hoops from the ground,” he teased. 

“There’s no hoops anywhere.” 

Peter didn’t answer. Instead, he lifted up a finger as if to say “wait” and jogged over to the box he’d taken out of his heavy-looking bag, the same box he’d taken the Quaffle out of. When he opened it up, I could see the empty spaces where the Bludgers and the Snitch should’ve been and saw him pull out something gold the size of a strand of grass. He then walked back over to me and outstretched his hand. I took a look at it and saw that the golden thing I’d seen was what looked like three miniature-sized Quidditch goal posts, like something you would attach to a keychain. 

I glanced at him quizzically and he walked over to an open area and planted each miniscule goal post into the ground an equal distance away from one another. Then, stepping back, he drew his wand and clearly spoke, “ _ Engorgio! _ ” 

At that moment, the three tiny hoops shot up from the ground and transformed themselves into life-sized Quidditch goal posts. Peter smirked at me arrogantly. 

“Oh,” was all that came out of my mouth. 

“You’ll still need your broomstick,” he called as he headed over to his own. 

“Uh, right.” 

I ran across our yard and over to our toolshed, where I knew Maddie stored her broom. She had bought herself a Nimbus 1700, which was the best she could afford, so that she had at least a decent broom for playing Quidditch at school. It wasn’t quite as good as the 2001 Peter had, but it still flew better than the Comets or the Cleansweeps, according to her. I grabbed the broom and hurried back over to Peter, who was already zooming around expertly on his superior broomstick. 

_ And now comes the fun part, _ I thought sarcastically. I awkwardly placed myself on the broomstick and yelped loudly when it shot upwards after I kicked off the ground. I was never fond of broomsticks so I didn’t know how to work one as well as Maddie did. Peter eyed me strangely but I pretended to appear confident and as though I knew exactly what I was doing. 

“Okay, so since I’ll be playing as Keeper for the Catapults, like I did at Hogwarts, I’ll stay at the goals and you try to score on me,” explained Peter as he passed me the Quaffle. Thankfully, he’d actually come over and handed it to me instead of throwing it at me. I would’ve fallen off the broom and broken my neck and exposed myself for sure. 

Holding the Quaffle in my right hand, I carefully steered the broom with my left hand over to Peter and tossed the Quaffle at him. 

My throw was so bad that, not only did Peter effortlessly catch the Quaffle with one hand, but it had entirely missed the goalposts. 

“ _ What _ \- on  _ Earth _ \- was  _ that _ ?” he enunciated as I flew over to him. 

“Sorry,” I said sheepishly. “Uh, glare of the sun.” 

He handed me back the Quaffle and I returned to my position. 

We continued that way for a while, every one of my throws being worse than the last.  _ Come on, Camille _ , I told myself,  _ just concentrate. Remember what Maddie said. You can do this.  _ But it was no good; either Peter was an incredibly powerful player or I just stank worse than a pile of dog turd. 

I decided the latter outweighed the former. 

After a few more rounds, Peter held his hand out to me and signalled at me to join him on the ground. I dismounted the broom almost as badly as I’d mounted it and Peter gave me a suspicious look. 

“Maddie, what is up with you today?” he inquired in mass confusion. “I’ve never seen you play that badly. In fact - no offense - I’ve never seen  _ anyone _ playing that badly.” 

My cheeks flushed scarlet as I tried to think of an excuse. The unfamiliar weight of the long, fake ponytail pulled my head up slightly so that I gazed directly into his face. 

“I don’t know, I - I guess I’ve just been feeling a bit under the weather today,” I lied. Neither Maddie nor I were very good liars, so I wasn’t in the slightest bit surprised by Peter’s half-believing look. But he said nothing more about it and instead nodded slowly. 

“Um, alright then,” he said with uncertainty. “I guess we’ll stop.” 

Peter put down his Nimbus and cast  _ Reducio _ on the hoops to return them to their former microscopic size. Plucking them out of the ground, he snatched up the Quaffle and went to place back everything in the box, which he then placed in the light grey sack. He came back for his broomstick and, upon seeing the disappointment in his eyes, I guiltily felt the need to say something. 

“Listen…” I started and he stopped to look at me. “I’m really sorry about today. I… I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I… I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” I said that last part without thinking and I stiffened. 

_ Dumbass! _ , I mentally cursed myself.  _ What the hell are you doing?!? _

To my dismay, Peter seemed to consider my idea. 

“Well, then, how about tomorrow?” he suggested. I raised my eyebrows at him. 

“Tomorrow?” I squeaked. 

“That’s right. I was supposed to have a meeting with the Catapults’ coach but he had to reschedule. I could come by again, same time. It also won’t be as hot as today, so maybe that’ll help you feel a little better.” 

_ Great, Camille. Now you’ve done it _ . 

But then I remembered something. Maddie had her one day off the chess tournament tomorrow, so she would actually be home and be able to play. The heavy weight on my shoulders lifted tremendously and I smiled. 

“Yeah, sure,” I told him. “I’ll um, make sure to rest up a bit today so that I’ll be good for tomorrow.” 

Peter nodded. “Great.” 

Just then, I heard the distant noise of a car on our driveway in front and I froze. 

_ My family?? _ , I questioned internally and stole a glance at my watch. It was only 3:30. 

_ Why were they back so soon??? _ I began to panic. If my parents came here and saw me dressed as Maddie and Peter laid eyes on the real Maddie, it would be catastrophic. 

“Sounds like your family’s back from the doctor’s,” Peter said. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” I said rapidly remembering the story I’d made up. “Yeah, um, so I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“What’s the rush?” Peter laughed. “I’ll just say a quick hello to your family first…”

“No!” I yelled before I could stop myself and Peter gave me a puzzled look. “I mean, uh… 

C - Camille doesn’t do too well at the doctor’s, so she’ll be in an incredibly foul mood. You don’t wanna be around to witness that, trust me.” I tried to act as casually as one could when one was actively roasting themselves that way. 

“So, yeah, I’d really better go help my parents,” I added rushingly. 

“Oh, uh, alright then,” Peter replied hesitantly and once again mounted his broom, still wearing the same puzzled look. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, I guess.” 

“Yeah, bye.” I watched him zoom off out of our yard and dashed back inside just as I heard the front door opening. 

“ _ Camille, _ we’re home!” I heard my mom announce as I scrambled out of my Converse. 

“Okay!” I yelled back and dove for mine and Maddie’s room before they could come into view. A moment later, I heard footsteps rushing down the hallway and Maddie appeared, looking out of breath and wild-eyed. 

“I’m so sorry!” she cried and shut the door as she came in. “The tournament today was cancelled due to a flood in the room we were supposed to play in! I realized you’d still be with Peter so I tried to stall mom and dad and made them take me sightseeing a bit and then to have lunch in Lincoln! We brought you back a sandwich too.” She inhaled after speaking all of that in literally one sentence and I began loosening the ponytail and removing the hair extensions. Maddie and I traded glasses again and I changed back into the dress I’d been wearing beforehand. 

“How was it?” Maddie cautiously asked me. It seemed she’d been suspecting it had gone as bad as it had. 

“A disaster,” I told her in frustration. “I played like a Flobberworm. I had to invent the stupidest excuses in order to prevent him suspecting anything. He said he’d never seen anyone play as awfully as I had today.” 

I sighed deeply. “He seemed really disappointed, too. That’s what made me feel the worst.” 

“Camille,” Maddie said sympathetically as she wrapped me in a hug. “Don’t beat yourself up about it. You did the absolute best you could, and I couldn’t have asked any more from you. In fact, I’ll make it up to you tomorrow by taking you to the finest shopping and dining centers in Lincoln before my match starts.” 

My heart suddenly dropped. 

I spun around to face her, my mouth forming the shape of a shocked ‘O’. 

“ _ What? _ ” My voice came out barely as a whisper. “I thought you said you had a day off tomorrow!”

“Yeah but since the tournament today was cancelled, they’ve changed today’s match to be tomorrow instead.” 

I stared at her with the same expression, my eyes widening impossibly. 

“No,” I breathed in horror, slowly shaking my head.

“What do you mean, ‘no’? Camille, what’s wrong? Why do you look like that?” 

“Peter said he was coming again tomorrow at the same time as today!” I burst out. “He got a day off tomorrow and I told him I’d make it up to him for how badly I - well,  _ you _ , technically - played today and we made plans for him to come again! I knew  _ you _ were also supposed to have a day off tomorrow, so then you’d actually be able to play!” Maddie’s face changed to match mine and covered her mouth with her hand. 

“Oh no,” she said softly. “Oh  _ crap _ .” 

“What do we do?” I cried anxiously. “I promised him!” 

Maddie stared at the floor for a while and I could practically see the wheels turning in her head. Then, she slowly lifted her head up to look at me and I knew immediately what she was thinking. 

“No,” I cut her off before she could even open her mouth. “No, no  _ way _ , we are  _ not _ switching again. I am  _ not _ going to have a repeat of today’s events.”

“Cam…”

“Maddie, I said  _ no _ . Do you realize how incredibly  _ stressful  _ that was for me? Flying on a broom, playing terribly, all that lying… no, I’m not doing it again.” 

“Camille, there is  _ nothing  _ I can do. I  _ have _ to go to the tournament, I’ve got no choice.”

I placed my face in my hands and rubbed my eyes. I knew Maddie couldn’t not go to the tournament, and I knew that I’d promised Peter tomorrow. I turned my eyes back to Maddie’s. 

“He’s gonna know,” I told her bluntly. “It’s a wonder he didn’t find out today. I won’t be a better player by tomorrow.” 

“I’ll teach you,” Maddie responded quickly, her face brightening. “I’ll spend the rest of the day teaching you how to fly and throw like a true Quidditch player. I know you won’t be a professional by tomorrow, but it’ll at least give you some practice and a chance to improve your skills a little.” 

“What? No, you can’t do that!” I cried out at her. “That’s outrageous, you have your tournament tomorrow! No, you need to prepare, I’ll figure something out - ”

“It’s okay,” Maddie reassured me. “I’ve done all the studying and preparation I can do. Plus, I’ve seen the ratings of the players I’ll be up against - trust me, I’ll do just fine. I can always study a bit later, too. Come on, Cam. Let me help, please.”

Reluctantly, I agreed to let her teach me. 

“But we don’t have any equipment,” I remembered, my mood dropping again. “We don’t even have a second broom.” 

“We can rent one,” Maddie replied. “There’s a broom renting place hidden in Lincoln somewhere, I know where it is. We’ll use one of dad’s old soccer balls as the Quaffle and we can attach three hula hoops to that huge tree we have further up in the field. I know it’s nowhere near what real Quidditch goal posts look like, but if you can score in those tiny hoops, the real huge ones should be no problem.

“Are you sure about this?” I questioned again nervously. 

“Positive,” Maddie said firmly. “Now, you go eat your lunch while I pay a visit to the broom renting place. Then we’ll set up the hoops and everything.” I nodded and went to the kitchen to eat my sandwich as Maddie flew off towards Lincoln. 

About two hours later, we were all set up in the field, with Maddie flying on the rented broomstick whilst I used her Nimbus. It would be better for me to practice on that one, she’d said, since that would be the one I’d be flying on tomorrow. 

We spent the next couple of hours going over techniques on how to properly handle and fly the broom, as well as tips for scoring. Maddie let me try scoring on my own first before then acting as goalie whilst I tried to shoot the soccer ball-Quaffle past her and through the hoops. 

Maddie was very patient with me as she taught me, which was a huge help and boosted my confidence by a lot. I was also very grateful we’d decided to do this, since I could feel myself getting the hang of it the more I practiced. Soon, I had shot three goals past Maddie and she looked at me with pride and satisfaction before calling me down to the ground. It was late now, almost half past ten, but the July sun hadn’t yet fully disappeared from the sky. 

“Well,” Maddie declared, placing one hand on her hip while the other held her broom. “I think you’ve got it. Like I said, you can’t become a professional overnight, but at least you’ll be doing a lot better tomorrow.” 

I nodded, smiling. 

“Thanks, Maddie,” I told her gratefully. She grinned back. 

“Of course. What are sisters for?” 

We then took down the hoops from the tree before flying back over to our house. Maddie spent a bit more time going over her chess while I dropped flat onto my bed and fell asleep almost immediately, exhausted to the core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright, remember what I told you yesterday. It’s zig slowly to the left, zag slowly to the right, wait for him to follow you, then snap towards the middle goal and throw the Quaffle in before he has a chance to move,” Maddie recited, making exaggerated movements with her arms. “Also make sure you get close enough first, cuz if you move to the middle too soon, then he’ll have time to intercept the Quaffle. Okay, you got this. I believe in you. Good luck!” Maddie gave me one last quick hug before darting off to the car for the drive to Lincoln. We had to invent a lame-ass excuse to our parents that the blazing sun yesterday had made me feel a bit sick and I’d therefore decided to stay home and rest today instead of going to the tournament. 

But it was okay this time because after today, I was happily going to attend each and every one of Maddie’s games and cheer her on (mentally of course, but you get what I’m saying). 

“Bye!” I waved my family away and headed back over to mine and Maddie’s room to resume my transformation ritual from yesterday. 

Once I felt satisfied that I looked like 100% Maddie and 0% Camille, I headed out into the backyard. Peter hadn’t arrived yet so I made my way over to the shed to pick up Maddie’s broom. I made a mental note to remind her when she came back that we had to return the rented one. 

While waiting for Peter, I did a quick little warm-up flying around on the broom to make sure I was ready. Not only did I want Peter to regret calling me - well,  _ Maddie _ , in fact - the worst player ever, but I wanted to be absolutely certain that my cover wasn’t blown. That would be disastrous. 

About ten minutes later, I finally spotted Peter landing in our backyard and walking over to me, carrying the same heavy sack as yesterday. He grinned up at me and shaded his eyes. 

“Looks like you’re feeling much better!” he called from below. I returned his grin and descended. 

Now that I could see him much better from up close, I gave a little gasp. Yesterday, he’d worn a long-sleeved shirt which he’d rolled up to his elbows. Today he was wearing a short-sleeved tight green shirt, which greatly outlined the strong build of his entire upper body. I felt my breath involuntarily catch in my throat and blushed deeply. My mouth dropped open slightly and I couldn’t tear my eyes away from him. It was impossible to question why all the girls at Hogwarts tripped over themselves - and each other - whenever they saw him. I hadn’t thought much of it back then, but now… 

Peter had been busy taking the Quidditch box out of the sack and unlocking it when he suddenly turned to me. My mouth snapped shut and my head jerked away from him, pretending to have been looking down at the box he opened that, like yesterday, contained the big red Quaffle and the three bug-sized goal posts. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him give me a funny look but he didn’t say anything. I silently pleaded with all my might that the blush had disappeared from my face (although I could easily blame it on the heat if need be). After all, it was one thing if _Camille_ had been staring at him but an entirely different thing if  _ Maddie _ was staring. The latter had a boyfriend. Who just happened to be Peter’s brother. 

_ Maybe Maddie and I hadn’t lied to our parents after all _ , I thought.  _ Maybe the scorching sun really WAS having a negative effect on me.  _

I watched as Peter  _ Engorgio _ -ed the goal posts, pulled on his Keeper’s gloves, and mounted his broom. 

“Ready?” He didn’t wait for an answer as he chucked the Quaffle at me. I followed him up and we began playing. 

Although I was still nowhere near Maddie’s level, at least I didn’t play as awfully as I had yesterday. I followed all of Maddie’s advice and training from yesterday to a T and actually managed to give Peter a few near misses. I even managed to get a goal in at one point, which nearly made me fall off my broom in shock. I was thrilled and  _ incredibly _ relieved Maddie and I managed to pull off our plan again. 

Peter signalled me to the ground and I obeyed. 

“Well, that was definitely better than yesterday,” he acknowledged. “Although you might need a bit more rest in order to get back to your full Quidditch strength.” I nodded my head in agreement, but for a different reason. 

“Uh... thanks for coming over again,” I told him awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. I expected Peter to start packing up his things - which he did, with my help - but then, instead of leaving, he turned to me. 

“Maddie? Could I... ask you a favour?” he said while scratching his head. 

“Um, sure,” I replied, slightly puzzled. 

“I’m in the need of some new gloves, as these ones are pretty worn out already,” he explained, examining the Keeper’s gloves that were still attached to his hands. Taking a closer look, I could see that he was right. The gloves were frayed and ripped in places, and the glove on his right hand was even missing a fingertip, exposing the tip of Peter’s index finger. 

“I wanted to get ones specially designed with the Caerphilly Catapults logo, too,” he continued. “Anyways, I was wondering if you’d want to come with me to the Quidditch shop in Lincoln to help me pick them out? I’ve got to get my team uniform and everything else as well, and I’m not very good with fashion and such. I’d ask Susan or Lucy to help, but they know nothing of Quidditch. I was thinking it’d be more helpful to go with someone who actually  _ has _ Quidditch knowledge and experience.” 

I gulped. I felt bad, but helping Peter was absolutely out of the question. What if I ran into my family dressed up as Maddie? What if my family came home and I not only wasn’t in bed, but was gone completely? They’d call the police thinking I’d been kidnapped and Maddie and I would never see the light of day again. 

“Sorry,” I told him apologetically. “I’ve got, um, other things to do.” 

“Like what?” Peter questioned and I hated him for it because I couldn’t think of a single good excuse as to why I couldn’t go with him. Although I did have very good reasons, there was no way I could tell them to him. 

“I - I… uh…” I stammered stupidly, fiddling with my hands. “It - it’s my turn to do the laundry.” 

I wanted to dig a hole in the ground and crawl through it. I cringed and gave myself a mental facepalm.  _ I should win the award for the world’s most pathetically idiotic excuses.  _

Peter frowned at me. 

“You can do that later. Come on, Edmund tells me you get majorly overexcited every time you visit the Quidditch shop in Hogsmeade. What’s gotten into you?”

“N - nothing, nothing, it’s just…”

“Then come on. Please ?” I looked into his encouraging eyes and sighed deeply. Nothing came to mind as to what I could invent in order to get myself out of this. I would just have to text my parents that I was feeling better and that I’d gone for a walk in case they came home and I wasn’t there. 

“Fine,” I agreed at last and Peter’s face lit up. 

“Brilliant! We’ll fly there,” he answered and the both of us mounted our brooms, Peter casting invisibility charms to conceal us from Muggles before taking off. 

I held my breath as we flew through the clouds. Looking down beneath me and seeing roads and trees and, eventually, the city of Lincoln, hundreds of miles below made me feel like hurling. I clenched Maddie’s broom tightly with both my hands and my legs as I focused my attention on following Peter. 

Finally, after what seemed like countless, gruesome hours, Peter veered to the left and we lowered ourselves into an abandoned alley. After making sure no one was around, Peter lifted the invisibility charms from us and placed our brooms and his sack underneath a large dumpster, covering them with disguise charms. 

“This way.” He waved his hand at me to follow him and we walked down to the far end of the alley, which was a dead end. After a quick glance behind him, Peter drew in his breath and said, “HctiddiuQ!” in a loud, clear voice. I raised my eyebrows in confusion at him and a second later, the wall magically melted away and was replaced by two soft red curtains. 

"What was _that_?" I questioned him.

"What?"

"What you just said. It sounded like something one might hear being chanted in a séance."

"Shove off," he laughed and gave me a playful shove. "You try saying "Quidditch" backwards and have it sound any better."

Peter drew aside one of the curtains to reveal part of a black wooden door with a golden knob. He twisted it and motioned for me to step inside first. 

The interior of the shop was the same red colour as the curtains and was filled to the brim with anything Quidditch. Playing clothes, brooms, Quaffles, Snitches, bats, gloves, helmets, and even a large bookcase at the back of the shop filled with books on Quidditch. I marvelled at the sight. Even though I wasn’t a Quidditch person, I was still very impressed with how everything looked and how neatly it was all displayed. 

Peter led me over to where the Catapults uniforms were. This section of the store was glowing with bright red and light green, the team’s official colours. I had to admit, I was thrilled to the point where I almost forgot all my anxieties about the whole twin switch situation. I  _ loved _ fashion and putting together outfits. I was quite good at it too. 

I spent the next half hour or so directing Peter on what to try on and which items matched. I was aware that I could become quite annoying when it came to clothes and stuff, but Peter said nothing and genuinely smiled as he held out one outfit after the other. I’d also picked out a nice pair of Keeper’s gloves that I thought complimented his strong hands and looked great with the rest of his outfit. 

While Peter went to pay, I was about to head over to the bookcase to take a look when my stomach dropped and I gasped.

Standing at the door leading into the shop was my parents, with Maddie right behind them. I dropped to the floor like a heavy boulder, accidentally hitting my head on it as I did so. Sweat began trickling down my forehead as I glanced at my watch. It was a little past five thirty. Maddie must've finished early, as she knew she would.

And, as luck would have it, she’d decided to visit the Quidditch store before heading back home. 

I jerked my head back and forth between my family and Peter in panic. If they saw one another, Maddie and I would be done for. I had to get her attention. 

Unfortunately for me, I’d left my phone at home after texting my parents. I tiptoed in a crouched position between the aisles and slowly poked my head out. My family was still near the entrance, looking at a bunch of posters and banners of famous Quidditch teams. I slowly stood up a little more from my position and hurried over to a glass display, standing on the other side of it and out of sight of Peter. 

I was about to move a little closer to my family when suddenly Maddie whirled around to look for something and spotted me. She froze in place and her eyes widened impossibly. I forcefully put a finger to my lips, signalling her to be quiet and frantically pointed over to the cash register. Maddie’s head jerked in the direction I pointed in and a look of understanding came over her face as she saw Peter, who was busy happily chatting with the cashier. She then glanced over at our parents, who were still looking at the displays, and turned back to face me, panicked. 

_ “GET OUT!”  _ I mouthed to her repeatedly and flapped my hands wildly towards the shop door. Maddie nodded quickly and I ducked rapidly once more as she went over to our parents to get them to leave. Meanwhile, I kept anxiously watching Peter and praying that my family had time to get out before he turned away from the cashier. 

To my dismay, it looked as though he was just finishing up his conversation as the cashier handed him bags filled with his bought items. But one glance over at the door showed an alarmed Maddie still struggling to usher my parents out of the store. It seemed they couldn’t understand why she wanted to leave so suddenly after only a few minutes. But Peter was already starting to turn around… halfway there…

“Wait!” I cried and Peter, surprised by my sudden outburst, spun around in the other direction to face me. The cashier was staring at me weirdly as well. 

“What is it, Maddie?” Peter asked in a concerned voice. 

“I… I, um…” My eyes darted around, looking for something I could distract him with. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my family still at the shop door. 

“Scarf!” I exclaimed, laughing dryly as I held up a bright red-and-green striped Catapults scarf. Peter and the cashier furrowed their eyebrows in further confusion and I continued, “you, uh, you’ll need a scarf, too. You know, for the winter. When you have to play. It’s… it’s cold in the winter.” 

I continued to giggle fakely. Peter and the cashier exchanged strange looks before Peter slowly said, “It’s… still summer, I won’t be needing that for another six months at least. I’ll buy it then. They’ll be cheaper in the winter season too, due to high demand.”

Still holding up the scarf and grinning like an idiot, my eyes shifted towards the door at lightning speed. To my relief, Maddie and my parents were now gone and I snapped my gaze back to Peter. 

“Right,” I said sheepishly, grinning even more madly as I thrust the scarf back in its place.

“Maddie, is everything alright?” Peter eyed me strangely as I walked over briskly. 

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s… everything is… fine,” I managed to get out. “I - I just didn’t want you forgetting anything, that’s all. Especially with all of your upcoming meetings with the team.” 

I relaxed deeply as Peter’s weirded gaze was replaced by a look of comprehension. 

“No worries, no need to stress,” he told me reassuringly. “I’ve got everything I need for now. Let’s go.” 

We waved at the cashier and exited the store. I watched in awe as the black door and the curtains disappeared behind us and the dull brick wall that was there before replaced it. Luckily for me, Peter didn’t say anything else about my estranged behaviour and the both of us made our way back to our stuff, which Peter revealed with disillusionment spells. 

“Thank you sincerely for coming along with me, Maddie,” he said and smiled warmly at me. “Your advice was incredibly helpful.”

I couldn’t help but swoon a little and swallow nervously. He really  _ did _ have an award-winning smile…

“Uh, no problem,” I answered, snapping back to reality. 

“I’ve got everything I need with me, so I’ll be going home now. I trust you’ll be fine to make it back on your own?” 

“I can’t cast invisibility charms,” I reminded him. 

“Right,” he said back. “I’ll escort you home, then.” 

The journey back wasn’t as bad as the one over. I was used to the gut-wrenching height by now and didn’t really pay it any mind. Peter and I didn’t converse much since we would have to yell in order to be heard. 

When we arrived back at my house, I saw that our driveway was still empty. I knew it was impossible for my family to have arrived before us, since we were on broomsticks, but I couldn’t help letting out a huge breath of relief as my anxiety alleviated. 

I heard Peter’s voice calling over to me. 

“What?” I shouted back. 

“I said, will you be alright now?”

“Um, yeah,” I replied, not exactly sure what he meant by that. 

“You’re sure? You’re safe and everything?” 

“Yes, I’m sure. Why wouldn’t I be safe in my own house?” 

“Alright, just making sure,” Peter said and spun his broom to the right. He waved at me as he shot off back towards Lincoln, a little farther to the left than where we’d come from. I descended into our backyard and sighed, happy to be back on the ground. I removed my sneakers and socks and dug my toes into the soft, fresh summer grass. 

After placing Maddie’s broom back in the shed, I unlocked the back door and went to change out of Maddie’s light shorts and Captain Marvel t-shirt and into my pink flowered skirt and white tank top. I took out the fake brown hair and ran my fingers through my own equally coloured hair to smooth it out. It was good to be Camille again. 

I then made my way into the kitchen. It was dinnertime and I hadn’t even eaten lunch today, so I was absolutely starving. After finding some leftover sweet chili tofu stir fry, I heated it up and sat down at the island to eat whilst waiting for my family. 

All the while I pondered over what Peter had said to me ( _ Maddie _ , I reminded myself) just before leaving. 

_ “Will you be alright now? You’re safe and everything?” _

There had been a hint of genuine concern in his eyes as he’d said it. It just seemed a little…  _ too _ polite, even for Peter. I thought of most of the popular guys at Hogwarts, and  _ none _ of them would’ve talked to anyone that way (unless they were in a relationship and a heavy snogging session plus more followed afterwards). 

But Peter was… different. He was a lot more caring and compassionate than I’d made him out to be. 

Seems there was a great deal about him that I even didn't know. A great deal that I had yet to uncover.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please review!


End file.
